I dont want to hurt you, like he did
by Arkham Cat
Summary: After being together for some time, Szayle and Nnotira have a disscution about their relationship. Yaoi/slash


A/N, truly there is not enough fic and art for this pairing. They may be a bit ooc, however this is how I see them together.

Enjoy, comments are always welcome.

Szayel aporro sat alone at his desk, Lord aizen had asked for a new type of espada enhancer and if it was not done by the 'morning' Szayel was sure their lord would not have kind words, or actions with him.

Too focused on his work The pink haired scientist hadn't noticed anyone entering.

The only indication given, was the loud slam of two hands beside where Szayel sat. "We need to talk. " the impatient tone of Nnoitra, voiced along with the slam.

Startled Szayel sat up, turning to glare the other espada up and down.

"What, what could you possibly want now?" he asked exasperated.

Nnoitra stood up straight, his face remaining in a half frown. "It's important." That was all he said waiting for szayel to put down his equipment.

"Fine, what?" Crossing his arms the pink haired espada asked as he turned to face the other.

Nnoitra sighed and sat half on the desk looking at his hands. He seemed nervous and a tad off kilter. Highly unlike the normal, lewd and hyper antics he showed daily. Something was wrong.

"Nnoitra?" Szayel asked, his annoyance fading for concern.

Not too long ago they had decided to start dating one another. The taller espada having always been around, especially in the hardest times for the scientist, they felt it was stupid to not pursue a romantic relationship.

Nnoitra sighed again, looking over to the smaller of the two. "Look, I ain't normally like this. I don't care about others. It's always been, me against everything. Yet somehow, you got yourself in my head! You made me, care about you."

Szayel sat stunned listening to Nnoitra speech, not sure how to respond or what to feel. A growing anxiety was growing in his stomach. He knew the other cared, inferred it anyhow, yet they had never had a serious discussion of this kind before.

"All that being said, I like ya a lot, an ya know that cus we're dating. But, when I was with Neil, I didn't care to much how fast we went. We dated, we had sex, we broke up. I didn't have anything to worry about with her. With you, I don't want to hurt you."

Szayel looked up at the others face, finding the frown still there, a sincere look plastered on this features. "Hurt me? Nnoitra what are you on about? Do you want to break up?" He honestly couldn't figure out what it was the other was talking about, what he was getting to.

Nnoitra shook his head smiling small. "Nah! Of course I don't wanna break up. I wanna, oh man, I wanna take it slow with you. I know what... I know what aizen's done to you. I don't wanna hurt you like he has."

Szayel felt dizzy, like he couldn't breathe. The only one who knew of what aizen has done was himself and the lord. "How, how did you, how do you know that?" Szayel almost squeaks out.

Nnoitra smiles over sadly. Ya remember that one day a few weeks ago, when you woke up in your bed and you were all confused? Ya said your whole day was messed around."

Nodding numbly Szayel indicated he did remember. Aizen had been particularly angry with him, punishing him in his usual manners. Turning the scientist to nothing more than a toy for his enjoyment. He had passed out after Aizen was done, he hadn't been able to get up right away. Though when he woke, he was in his room, clean and dressed in pajamas. He figured one of his subjects had taken care of him or himself had, in a daze got back to bed.

"Glad ya remember. I came in that day to see ya. Musta been right after aizen, cus I still felt his spiritual energy around the room. You were a mess in the middle of your lab. So I picked you up and took care of you. Ida been there when ya woke up, except Gin Needed me for something."

Nnoitra was who took care of him? Szayel couldn't comprehend anything at the moment. His mind racing too fast. Only to be stifled by the feeling of a firm hand on his cheek. Looking up the scientist saw many different emotions across the othe espadas face. Some he couldn't quite name.

"My intention was to let ya know, I don't expect anything from ya. That I just like it however you want. Frankly I even enjoy just watching ya do your stupid lil experiments. I wanted you to know, you don't have to hide anymore and can talk to me. I won't hurt you, not after what he's done especially."

Smiling weakly Szayel placed a hand over Nnoitra's. "Thank you, that means a lot Nnoi." Using the given pet name, the air in the room become slightly lighter. "Of course. I care about ya, I don't wanna mess this one up like I did with Neil."

"I don't think you ever will."

"I sure hope not."

They sat together in the silence of the lab, enjoying the others company and silence. Save for the occasional clunk of Szayel's chemicals. A better understanding of one another formed, a better bond to continue off of.


End file.
